


Rough Beginnings

by mapleprincess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Angst, Comedy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, it has everything, kaiba and jounouchi also have one small cameo each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Keith tried to kill Pegasus, and Pegasus almost killed Keith - but that was then, and now they're tangled in their shared bedsheets and losing themselves in the other's warmth.[50 words, 50 sentences challenge]
Relationships: Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Bandit Keith Howard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Rough Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664030) by [thegraeyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone). 



> Hi everyone!
> 
> Well, there it is: the Ateloshipping fic where I took 50 randomly generated words and wrote a sentence for each word :)  
> Big shoutout to thegraeyone for writing the fic that got me into this pairing, and to jan for suggesting this ship!!   
> Pegasus and Keith are both so over-the-top, I just... I can't with these two. There's a mix of everything in this fic: romance, comedy, angst, smut/suggestive stuff... and I hope you enjoy this potpourri!
> 
> I have a blog now and I wrote an entry about Keith/Pegasus if you're interested : https://maple-princess.blogspot.com/2020/08/i-have-started-to-delve-into-great.html
> 
> Enjoy !

**1 / Coat**

“Tacky” doesn’t begin to define the thick, bright red fur coat with its over-the-top leopard fur trimming, and on top of that it probably cost far too much for what it is, but Keith hasn’t ever been one to go for subtlety, so he proudly wears the monstrosity Pegasus gifted him – just like Pegasus eagerly tries the obscene, neon pink lingerie ensemble that was in his own Christmas sock.  
  
  


**2 / Pan**

It’s far from being the first time Keith’s making breakfast for the two of them, but Pegasus still can’t decide what he likes best between his lover’s surprisingly tasty pancakes and the unique way Keith cooks them – that is to say, naked save for a frilly apron Pegasus bought him once as a joke.

**3 / Rest**

As Pegasus lies asleep on Keith’s lap, the former American champion idly plays with silver strands of hair and wonders how and when the _fuck_ things went so wrong, yet so right.

**4 / Scenario**

Pegasus isn’t really sure what Keith finds attractive about military uniforms, but he guesses he’s about to find out – and he’s _very_ excited about it.

**5 / Elaborate**

Being the treasured lover of a billionaire comes with a lot of perks, but sometimes, Keith just wants to put his feet on the table as he drinks beer from the bottle, and he wishes Pegasus wouldn’t roll his eye whenever he does so.

**6 / Poem**

Nothing could have prepared Pegasus for the day _Keith Howard_ of all people would serenade him with an song written especially for him, and even though he wrote the lyrics on the spot after they both drank a bit too much – _far_ too much - wine, he still blushes like a schoolboy being confessed to for the very first time.

**7 / Predator**

The blazing inferno that glints in Pegasus’s eye as the billionaire crawls on top of him is the very same fire that burnt on the day he destroyed his duelist career, and it shouldn’t set Keith’s loins on fire and make his head spin in arousal, but it does, and the way Pegasus grinds down on him makes Keith throw away all of his worries about the subject.

**8 / Adoption**

It was a very ugly, very loud, very nasty and very small mutt, but Keith’s cruel eyes softened ever so slightly when they saw it shivering under the rain and alone in the street, so now it has a red leather collar with a golden name tag and it’s taking a nap in Keith’s lap, under Pegasus’s loving gaze.

**9/ Origin**

When the duel _finally_ starts, and Pegasus is _finally_ facing the loud, pretentious American champion of _his_ game, his heart races with a childlike giddiness and a perverted desire to absolutely _destroy_ the cocky bastard sitting in front of him.

**10 / Tin**

Yes, Keith is almost thirty years old, but when Pegasus shows him the top-secret upcoming tin boxes he plans to release at the end of the year and one of them features Barrel Dragon in all its glory, he can’t help the goofy smile that blossoms on his lips.

**11 / Ratio**

There’s a fifty percent chance his lover will scream horrifying profanities at him and a fifty percent chance he’ll grin and lick his lips in anticipation, but there’s a hundred percent chance it will result in a very passionate morning, so Pegasus handcuffs Keith’s hands together before waking him up.

**12 / Bar**

The whisky is far too expansive, the music is some kind of pretentious jazz track playing in a loop, the lights are way too dim, and there’s not even a pool table, but Pegasus’ hand is on his thigh and the billionaire is whispering filthy things in his ear when no one’s looking, so maybe it’s not _that_ bad.

**13 / Dedicate**

It’s one thing to see Pegasus sign autographs when he’s recognized in the street, its another entirely to see him write those same elegant cursive letters at the bottom of a check for the Harley-Davidson Keith said he liked when they were passing in front of the shop – not like the blonde is going to complain.

**14 / Prize**

Keith is really happy his plan to get the prize money he desperately wanted went awry, because he now has access to much more money than a mere million dollars, and he has a handsome lover to go with it.

**15 / Execution**

Pegasus expected Keith to hold him at gunpoint, but he didn’t expect to feel his cock throb in arousal when the weapon was pointed at him- nor did he expect Keith to moan in delight when, months later and in the privacy of his chambers, he held a knife to his throat.

**16 / Apple**

Keith isn’t really the kind of person to open up easily, even around the few people he trusts, so when he starts baking an apple pie and explaining how he got the recipe from his mother, and he isn’t even looking at Pegasus while he speaks, for once, the billionaire doesn’t quip about how basic Keith’s cuisine is.

**17 / Eye**

Almost no one is privy to what Pegasus hides behind the fancy eye-patch beneath his carefully brushed silver bangs, but Keith knows, and when his lover is comfortable enough to remove the piece of fabric, he’s always careful to press a surprisingly delicate kiss near the empty socket.

**18 / Pause**

They’re both sweaty messes, bed sheets sticking to them and their breaths short and shallow, but none of them wants to call it quits, and once more, they find each other’s body and melt into the other’s touch.

**19 / Miracle**

When Keith was on his knees, cards scattered all around him, in the middle of an arena wildly cheering for the little boy who had just defeated him, he really wouldn’t have placed a bet on one day sharing a bed with the man who was standing in front of him with a deceiving and innocent smile on his face as he raised the boy’s hand in the air, acting his victory – yet here he is, with a sleepy Pegasus’ arms wrapped around his waist, the two of them buried under silk covers, and he couldn’t be happier.

**20 / Bucket**

Pegasus, Keith finds out after a particularly long dinner at the billionaire’s castle, is the only person he knows who can drink him under the table – and also hold his hair while Keith’s throwing up in a bathroom that’s bigger than his own apartment.

**21 / Vigorous**

After their first time in bed, they’re both pleasantly surprised to have finally found someone with matching stamina and a similarly insanely high libido – not that they would ever admit it, preferring to tease the other for not being able to keep up.

**22 / Bee**

The scene is something out of a children’s book: a checkered tablecloth on the ground, in the middle of a prairie surrounded by flower fields, an old-fashioned picnic basket and an ancient tea set completing the picture – but then Pegasus cries in pain, holding his finger out as a striped insect flies off, and Keith acts on impulse, grabbing Pegasus’ hand, his lips brushing against the slightly swollen finger before his tongue licks it all better, and the scene turns into something out of the raunchy novels the billionaire is secretly fond of.

**23 / Kit**

Such rough, calloused hands shouldn’t be capable of precise, delicate moves; but here Keith is, in the middle of their giant living room, assembling yet another miniature model, and he has such a concentrated look on his face that his lover doesn’t dare break his focus, happy to be privy to Keith’s secret hobby of building elaborate plane models.

**24 / Transition**

Jounouchi has to take a few moments to fully process what’s in front of him - because the last time he saw Keith Howard and Pegasus J. Crawford in the same room, one was trying to kill the other and ended up thrown in the ocean for it, so seeing them showing up to the café he has a part-time job at, Keith’s arm thrown around Pegasus’ shoulders and the billionaire asking the greeter for a table, is enough to make him pinch himself around ten times before deciding to believe what he’s seeing is real.

**25 / Stall**

It’s disgusting, it’s trashy, it goes against his views on romance, but then Keith bites down on his neck and angles his hips _just right_ and Pegasus forgets they have excused themselves from a fancy party to fool around in the men’s bathroom.

**26 / Convict**

There’s probably something deeply wrong about being aroused by a mugshot, but Pegasus can’t be bothered to question his morals, not when a younger Keith Howard is looking straight into the camera, an insolent smile on his lips and specks of what is probably his own blood splattered on his cheeks and under his nose.

**27 / Temporary**

This is just a way to finally get the money he was robbed of, a way to get his revenge on Pegasus – that’s what Keith keeps repeating to himself, but then Pegasus smiles at him as they bask in the afterglow of their passionate evening, and Keith hates the way his heart misses a beat.

**28 / Finished**

Pegasus lifts the boy’s hand up, the whole stadium roars and applauds, but the only thing the silver-haired man can focus on is the burning despair in the eyes of the man whose life he just destroyed, the anguished hatred contorting his face as he manages to lift his head up and they lock eyes, and it takes all of Pegasus’ will to stop fantasizing about the many ways the fallen champion could avenge himself.

**29 / Deteriorate**

It’s nothing more than a blurry picture on the front page of one of those tabloid websites Pegasus loves, one of a man sitting at the counter of what is probably a very seedy bar, his eyes hollow and several empty glasses around him, but it manages to make him wonder if, maybe, there was another, more agreeable way he could have taught Keith a lesson.  
  


**30 / Homosexual**

When Pegasus asks him if he considers himself homosexual or bisexual, Keith simply laughs before giving him the same answer he gave the girls and the guys he used to bang in college – his tried and trusted philosophy of “any hole is a goal” – before pressing a messy, wet kiss to his lover’s pouty lips.

**31 / Mud**

Pegasus prides himself in being a fashionable man taking the utmost care of his body and his appearance, so he doesn’t really understand what he finds so attractive about the grease stains all over Keith’s tank top, the sweat sticking to his blonde locks and running down his defined muscles, or the oil on the fingers that are working on his bike’s engine, but he decides to forget about his mixed feelings on the matter and settles on simply enjoying the show.

**32 / Plot**

Keith had no idea the Funny Bunny comics actually had a proper storyline, and he doesn’t really care, but he does enjoy the genuine happiness in Pegasus’ voice when the billionaire tells him all about the latest issue of his favorite comic.

**33 / Pepper**

There’s way too much salt, pepper, spices and God knows what in the batter resting in a bowl on the kitchen counter, but Keith seems very intent on cooking Pegasus the scrambled eggs he likes so much, and they’re both completely wasted anyways, so Pegasus decides to take another bottle from the cellar to help with what is probably going to be an absolute disaster of a dinner.

**34 / Staff**

Keith looks more than desirable in the simple, elegant black suit, and Pegasus wants nothing more than to have his way with his lover _right now_ , but they’re in the VIP stand at the finals of the Duel Monsters World Championship, and Keith is on duty as his bodyguard, so he has to settle for waiting until they’re home to ravish the blonde.

**35 / Force**

Pegasus hates the way Keith will sometimes tease him about having a front seat to the gun show as he flexes the powerful muscles of his arms, but he can’t get enough of those same strong arms pinning his shoulders down into the mattress as Keith presses their hips together.

**36 / Castle**

Pegasus’ castle is something out of a fairy tale, complete with a wicked witch – that’s what Keith couldn’t help but think when he stepped inside for the first time and one of his hands was firmly clutching the gun hidden in his pocket, but now that the witch is sitting in front of him, wearing a negligee and sipping wine while reading a comic aimed at children, Keith wonders if in the end, he didn’t score a prince.

**37 / Presidency**

There’s something really, _really_ funny about the way Seto Kaiba’s face contorts in contempt and astonishment when him and Pegasus are forced to share a table at a prestigious Kaiba Corporation event and Pegasus introduces _Keith Howard_ of all people as his beau – and Keith seems to share Pegasus’ amusement, because he spends the rest of the evening giving his lover ridiculously cheesy nicknames and glancing at the young CEO to see the disgusted reactions Kaiba doesn’t bother to hide.

**38 / Applaud**

The crowd goes wild, cheering for the new champion of the American Duel Monsters league, and as Pegasus politely claps at the beaming, cocky blonde saluting the crowd, he can’t think about anything else than utterly _ruining_ him.

**39 / Art**

Keith is no artist, save for when he’s drunk and yelling that he can create an ever better cartoon character than Funny Bunny, but he sure knows how to appreciate a work of art, especially when said work is lying on a sofa and looking at him with such lustful hunger in his eye.

**40 / Lose**

_Finally_ , after all this time, Keith has Pegasus at his mercy, his Machine King having torn through the other man’s remaining Life Points – but rather than ask for a cash prize, the blonde settles for the much, _much_ more tantalizing option that is removing Pegasus’ clothes in their improvised game of strip Duel Monsters.

**41 / Guess**

A Prince Albert was not in the list of piercings Pegasus thought Keith could have, but he’s more than happy when the blonde finally removes his boxers and, with a cocky smile, proves him wrong.

**42 / Psychology**

The Millenium Eye has been taken from him a long time ago, but Pegasus likes to think he can read his partner like an open book, even without the golden artifact – although he’s not sure if that counts, given how outspoken and predictable Keith can get.

**43 / Worm**

There’s a loud shriek, so Keith rushes to the rose bush Pegasus is lovingly tending to, only to find his lover has been startled by a small, thin worm – so, of course, he gently picks the little creature up… only to let it fall in Pegasus’ hair, laughing as he does so.

**44 / Entitlement**

Keith is bossy, Pegasus knew that, and he expected him to take his attitude in the bedroom; but he didn't expect his lover to be as eager to give as he's greedy.

**45 / Groan**

Keith had no idea Pegasus could get so feral in the heat of their lovemaking, but he’s glad to be mistaken, especially if it involves his eyes rolling back in ecstasy under the heat of his lover’s body.

**46 / Deputy**

The costume is completely ridiculous – the golden star pinned to Keith’s faux leather vest doesn’t even spell “Sheriff” correctly - but somehow, the blonde makes it work; plus, it’s not like he can focus on such details for too long, not when Keith is whispering filthy, _filthy_ things in his ear as he runs a plastic pistol up and down his thighs.

**47 / Harbor**

It’s a surprise for both of them: Keith had no idea Pegasus owned a sailboat and enjoyed going to the sea on his own from time to time, and Pegasus had no idea Keith knew how to sail, so they both have the same idea and find themselves in the middle of the ocean, Pegasus sitting on the small deck as he watches Keith maneuver the rudder expertly, both of them smiling fondly.

**48 / Piece**

When Pegasus sees Keith for the first time after literally throwing him out of his castle, the other man has vacant eyes, is pacing his hospital room haggardly and is muttering nonsense about being possessed by a spirit; but before he can wonder if he’s not about to further damage the blonde’s already shattered psyche, Keith has jumped towards him and started to scream – years later, they’ll look back almost fondly on the incident, but for now, Pegasus is regretting to have gotten involved in the complete and utter mess that is Keith Howard's life.

**49 / Trend**

The hoodie is truly an insult to good taste, with its gaudy colors, the huge rose thorns circling the skeleton head at the center of the illustration, and it takes all of Pegasus’ willpower not to throw the… _thing_ away when Keith’s not looking, but then he remembers how his lover lets him wear cartoon-themed pajamas, so he leaves the hoodie alone.

**50 / Terrace**

It’s so unexpected that when it happens, so out of a movie, complete with the paradisaical terrace of a five star hotel and the sun setting behind Keith, that Pegasus almost laughs and congratulates him for pulling a creative prank, but then he sees how his lover’s eyes are misty and his smile is the most genuine smile he’s ever seen the blonde display, so he starts tearing up as well and is still crying when Keith puts the ring around his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Wew! That was a fun writing exercise, the last time I took on this kind of challenge was in 2017, I think?  
> As always, don't hesitate to tell me about any typos/mistakes! 
> 
> A couple notes on some of the sentences:
> 
> 30 - My personal headcanon is that Keith doesn't care who he's fucking as long as everyone involved is having a good time ;)   
> 41 - Keith has nipple and dick piercings and you can't change my mind   
> 48 - My headcanon is that Pegasus heard about what happened to Keith after the DK arc (especially what happened to him during Battle City), and he felt a bit guilty so he decided to check on him.  
> 49 - Ed Hardy was a popular brand in the mid-2000s, and I can just perfectly imagine Keith wearing it and thinking it's the best thing ever :D  
> 50 - I'm a sucker for Keith not wanting to tie the knot but then asking for Pegasus' hand because it would end up in a perfectly legal contract allowing him to keep half of Pegasus' fortune should they break up (and totally not because he ends up falling in love, no, not at all of course)
> 
> Next is either going to be a Keith character study fic (not of the funny kind at all) or a Puppyshipping smut fic ;) here's a list of my current and upcoming projects if you're interested! : https://maple-princess.blogspot.com/2020/08/august-19th-2020-current-and-future-fic.html
> 
> Please, if you enjoy my work, feel free to leave kudos or a comment, or to bookmark!   
> Until next time ^w^
> 
> (On a final note, I bought a Speed Duel booster pack the other day and pulled a Barrel Dragon, it was pretty sweet)


End file.
